camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris' Cabin
Eris' Cabin Eris' cabin is a temple made of solid black obsidian. Living shadows move around the walls and ceiling inside of the cabin. There is one bed on each side of the room at present. In the center of the main room is a glowing replica of Eris' Golden Apple. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Meribel Rebane Lieutenant # Rylee Lancaster Members # Sasha Taylor (Led 1 Quest) # Romancerie Douglas # Dade Avery # Lulu Roberts # Nikita Gorbachev # Aili Maher # Riley Taylor # Angel Korlov # Lily Analiese Deepedge # Marley Sinclair Campers up for Adoption # Campers who are not year round # Caos Gray # Reilly Maxwells # Brent Taylor Inactive # Former Members # Jade Braun (Not Eris' Daughter, Broken Covenant) # Brennan Lancaster (Broken Covenant) # Angelique Fleur (Ghost) # Julio Rodriguez (Left Camp) # Hayley Styles # Leonardo Eridos # Chloe Matthews # Jack Schultz Pets # St.Bernard-Pitbull named Grover. |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Eris' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Eris have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. #Children of Eris have the ability to temporarily stun a person for a short time. Defensive #Children of Eris have the ability to create a field of energy around them, which stuns anyone who steps inside of it. The more time it is sustained, the more energy is drains. Passive #Children of Eris are innately stronger in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. Supplementary #Children of Eris have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Eris to attack or flee freely. #Children of Eris have the ability to create small illusions of something desired, which will appear as something different to each person, depending on what the person desires. This can be used to distract others. #Children of Eris can enhance feelings of rivalry and anger in those around them, causing them to react more recklessly 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eris can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eris can throw a cursed apple and whomever is near is compelled to fight over and prove who is the best amongst them, the curse remains until either the best is chosen, the Eris kid removes the curse or over time it wears off on its own. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Eris can create a short lived “storm of strife” which may cause inanimate materials and objects within it to warp, or break, or be destroyed. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it. The more energy used, the more that can be effected at once. This power drains the user depending on the amount of energy invested. Traits #Children of Eris are often quick to cause arguments and fights between others. #Children of Eris often prefer discord, strife and conflict over harmony and peace. |-| Treaties= Treaties Category:Cabins Category:Children of Eris